1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a turbine-blade retaining structure that retains turbine blades to a rotor disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known turbine-blade retaining structures that secure the turbine blades of a rotary machine to a rotor disc include, for example, that disclosed in PCT International Application, Publication No. 2009-507176.